


Leather Gloves and Cigars

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup returns to Viggo’s house after a Halloween party. Viggo wants to play.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Leather Gloves and Cigars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: black cat + leather

“Don’t you look adorable.” Viggo noted, stroking the tail that was attached to Hiccup’s rear end. Hiccup was wearing ears on his head too, cat ears to be specific. He’d wanted to dress like his black cat Toothless for Halloween, so he’d gone ahead and done it. Who was there to stop him? 

Now, Hiccup had just been taken back to Viggo’s house after a party. Viggo hadn’t wanted to come to the party, and Hiccup hadn’t wanted to leave him alone  _ all  _ night. So they’d compromised: Hiccup had gone to the party for about half of it, and now he was with Viggo.

Hiccup blushed a little. There were whiskers drawn on his cheeks. “Thanks.”

They stood in the living room. Viggo had yet to take off his leather jacket and gloves. It was a cold night. 

Viggo kept stroking the tail. “I’m guessing you were inspired by your own cat?”

Hiccup nodded. “He makes a good costume.”

“I would agree.” Viggo gave the tail a tug. “But, this does have to come off.”

Hiccup understood why. The tail worked as a belt, and Viggo most likely wanted to do something sexual with him. Hiccup let him take off the tail, hummed as he ran a hand over his stomach and chest. Something about the fact of Viggo wearing leather gloves was turning him on like crazy. And it seemed he was going to keep them on too. Good. 

Viggo tossed the tail aside, then pushed Hiccup back onto the couch. He came down to straddle him, which was an interesting position, given that Viggo was much bigger than him. He essentially trapped Hiccup with his weight. 

“The things I want to do to you,” Viggo rumbled. “And all with those silly little cat ears on.”

Hiccup blushed even harder. Viggo hadn’t taken those off of him or requested for him to take them off. They stayed on, as did Viggo’s gloves. 

Hiccup hardened as Viggo worked his hand down over his shirt and towards his jeans. He groaned as Viggo pressed a hand between his legs, felt at his erection through his pants. God, he looked so hot on top of him like this, with his expensive jacket and his expensive gloves. Everything about Viggo was expensive, right down to his lavender cologne. 

Viggo leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the lips, and Hiccup kissed back. He always adored the way Viggo kissed him: slow and sensual but also like he couldn’t get enough of him. This time was no different. Viggo massaged him above his pants as he kissed him, and Hiccup moaned into his mouth. The kiss turned open-mouthed, and Viggo teased with his tongue. Hiccup took the chance and slipped his tongue into Viggo’s mouth. Viggo growled at that, as it was something that Hiccup didn’t usually do. He bit lightly on Hiccup’s tongue as a warning, and so Hiccup pulled back. Viggo liked to be the one in control, but Hiccup figured he could try, test his boundaries a little bit. 

“Don’t do that again,” Viggo said, and despite the breathiness in his voice, it was an order. Hiccup just mutely nodded. Viggo’s orders were to be taken seriously. 

Viggo began unbuttoning Hiccup’s jeans. He unzipped them slowly, the only sounds the zipper and Hiccup’s harsh breathing. Then Viggo put a gloved hand over his cock through his underwear. He gave a throaty laugh at what it depicted: black cats wearing witches’ hats and riding on brooms.

“You went all out with the black cat theme tonight,” he noted.

Hiccup would have agreed, but he was practically drooling from the weight of Viggo’s hand on him. Viggo ever so slowly moved his hand to take his cock, then didn’t, put it on his chest instead. Hiccup was breathing so hard and heavy. He wanted this bad, wanted  _ Viggo  _ bad.

“P-please,” he stammered intelligently. 

Viggo chuckled. “Just because you’re too cute.”

He ran his hand back down and took Hiccup’s cock from his pants. Hiccup’s eyes nearly rolled back when leather touched skin. 

“Mm, beautiful,” Viggo rumbled. “Just beautiful.” He stroked him, very firmly, very slowly. Hiccup let out a high-pitched moan when he reached the head, though it was more of a shaky breath with his voice attached to it. 

“And you know what we do with beautiful things like these?”

“What?” Hiccup could hardly think. He knew Viggo was teasing him, but god, he just wanted anything he could and would give him.

“We play with them.” There was a smirk on Viggo’s face, and that’s how Hiccup knew he was going to end up in his basement.

  
  


He was tied securely to a post, sitting down, his cock and balls literally in a stockade. They were stuck in there, at the mercy of whoever wished to have it. He couldn’t move his hips to get out of anything being done to his cock.

And by god, did that arouse him.

Viggo had made Hiccup put the tail back on after undressing him completely, and so now it went behind the back of his chair and sat limply on the floor. He still had the ears and the whiskers as well. 

Viggo was in a red silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He’d kept his leather gloves on, and that drove Hiccup crazy. Everything about this man did.

Viggo was currently leaning against a table, lighting a cigar. Hiccup whimpered to get his attention, but nothing happened. He was playing with him, setting up the scene and then refusing to take part.

“Please,” Hiccup uttered. 

Viggo looked at him, chuckled. “Well, if you insist.” He pulled a chair over to Hiccup, sat in front of him at an angle, puffing at his cigar. For some time he didn’t do anything, and Hiccup was left with his cock aching for attention. 

Then Viggo put a hand on him. It was a firm hand. At first he didn’t move it, was just holding his cock, and Hiccup whined. Then he  _ was  _ moving it, in slow strokes up and down the shaft.

“I usually use this for torturing cock,” Viggo informed him. “But yours is just so pretty. I bet it would look good being tortured though. But ah, not tonight.” 

Hiccup felt a surge of arousal at the thought of his cock being tormented by Viggo. He made pleasure torment as well, but he was good with pain, good at inflicting it, controlling it. He also listened to Hiccup about how much or how little he could take. 

Viggo smoked his cigar as he stroked Hiccup’s cock with the leather glove. Hiccup tried shifting his hips, bucking into it, but he was firmly stuck. That was the whole point. 

“Oh fuck.” Hiccup let his head rest back, where he was staring at the ceiling. He was panting. It felt so good to be touched here by leather, and he had no idea why. 

Suddenly, Hiccup felt heat near his balls. He jerked up, watched intently as Viggo neared his balls with the butt of the cigar. He didn’t touch them with the burning stump, but he came terribly close, and the heat and the threat of it made Hiccup whimper. But then, he was sticking the cigar back in his mouth, taking it between his teeth. He took Hiccup’s balls in one hand, still pumping his cock with the other, and Hiccup moaned long and loud. Yes, this was wonderful. 

Viggo played with him for a long time, bringing him to the brink of orgasm, then back down. Oftentimes he would just sit there and smoke his cigar and act like Hiccup wasn’t there. That drove him absolutely wild. But then the times where he gave him attention were  _ amazing _ . 

Hiccup came with a shout, and Viggo stroked him through it. He could do anything he wanted to him with Hiccup in this position, could overstimulate him, hurt him, but he didn’t seem in the mood for that tonight. Instead, he took his hand off him and let him soften. 

“Clean this up,” Viggo ordered, holding out his hand. The sight of cum on the leather of the glove sent a thrill through Hiccup, and he was eagerly licking it off. Viggo just puffed on his cigar and watched. He didn’t seem to want to have sex that night, just seemed to have wanted to pleasure Hiccup. That was okay, as Hiccup was tired after the party and being so thoroughly played with. Besides, Viggo could fuck him in the morning. 

Viggo stood and put out the cigar in an ash tray before untying Hiccup and taking him out of the stocks. Hiccup was weak in the knees when he stood, and so he had to lean on Viggo for support. 

“You’re still adorable,” Viggo said. He flicked Hiccup’s tail. “Now, let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
